


A Potter-Malfoy shoot

by MarchnoGirl



Series: The photoshoot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Model Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Photo Shoots, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Harry, Head Auror, needs advices for a photoshoot. Draco Malfoy happens to be a famous model: is it unprofessional to drool over someone who's helping you for work?





	A Potter-Malfoy shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 days of Draco and Harry challenge 2018, base on 25 prompt pics.  
> I'm still new on this world, but I saw this challenge and I got very interested so I thought "why not?".
> 
> This work is based on 1 of the 25 images.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Potter-Malfoy shoot**

 

“Ron, we’re screwed”. Harry was pacing nervously in his office, sweat already forming on his temples.

Ron was used to his little crisis; since when Harry became Head Auror he had a lot of responsibilities and he called Ron sometimes to help him with some decisions. He thought it was one of those times, but he was wrong.

“Oh Harry don’t be such a drama queen. It’ll be fun.”

“Fun??? Fun, you say! We have to do a photoshoot to raise funds for the Department and you think it’ll be fun. A photoshoot! We do a serious job, we’re no models! By Merlin, how will you think this make us look? A bunch of Aurors posing for magazines!”

“Well, it’s not just magazines, it’s _the_ most famous magazine in the wizarding world, we’ll have a lot of publicity and we need the money. Lately it’s been a low period for our department with the increasing criminality. People need to trust us again…”

“With a _photoshoot_?! For Merlin’s sake, Ronald!” Harry couldn’t understand what his colleagues saw in this idea. But they voted, and everyone wanted to do it but Harry. Not even the fact that he was the chief could convince them.

“That’s not what’s upsetting you, Harry, you know it. Don’t be a coward and admit it.”

Harry stopped his pacing, scratching his head. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Mh, so this has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy?”

“Who?”

“Harry.”

Harry took a deep breath. It was true, indeed. Fact is, Malfoy was a model. A very successful one. He always was on every cover of magazines, from the fashion ones to the more mundane. And Harry had a little thing for him. Let’s just say Malfoy often starred in his sexual dreams or fantasies.

When they contacted the magazine to ask if they would have accepted to public their photos, they said they would have if they did the shoot with a photo studio of their choice. Surely, it was the studio where Malfoy had done most of his success. And surely enough, they suggested to call him to help them channel their inner model-self. Harry was sure he couldn’t be nearer than 6 feet to him without having an erection, no wonder having him around an entire day, teaching him how to best pose for a shot.

“Maybe, it is a little part of the problem. Ok, half the problem. Ok, yes, that’s the problem.” Ron laughed and pat him on the shoulder. “You’ll be okay. We’ll have our uniforms, it’s not a naked session!” he winked and went out of his office. It could also have been a naked shooting, it wouldn’t have made a difference to Harry: it was still Malfoy with his perfect ass and hair and lips and long legs and… yeah, well, it would have been hard. In every way.

 

* * *

 

The day arrived. They were in the changing room of the photo studio and Harry’s leg was trembling for a nervous tic. They would have done some photos together and some others alone; in particular Harry, who was Head Auror (and The Boy Who Lived), would have done an entire shoot alone. Nay, with Malfoy helping him. _Fuck_.

The git arrived about half an hour after them, more beautiful than ever. He wore a pair of black leather leggings that hugged perfectly his ass, with a light pink shirt opened on the front, letting part of his chest visible. To complete his look, he had a pair of sunglasses pulled back on his head that gave him a cooler look. It was already driving Harry crazy.

He greeted Ron and Harry with elegance and without making a fuss: they shook hands and he smiled, saying he hoped they could leave the past behind. They were there to work.

“Do you call this _work_?” Harry couldn’t resist when it came to Malfoy.

“Ah Potter, but I missed you and our instant feeling. I’ll have fun when it’s your turn.” Malfoy grinned mischievously and started giving them advices to feel confident in front of the camera.

They were there for 3 hours when they finally finished the shoot. All considered, it was shorter than Harry thought and the photos looked great; maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. They looked professional, with uniforms and their wands, nothing excessive or too eccentric.

Almost every one of his colleagues were already home; it was just Harry, Ron, the photographer and Malfoy. The last was muttering with the photographer about something whilst Harry and Ron got ready to go home.

“Potter, you’ll need to do your own shoot, do you remember?” Malfoy had a weird glimpse in his eyes, that Harry didn’t like at all.

“Yes, but it’s late, I thought we could plan another meeting.”

Malfoy threw a thumb to the photographer’s direction: “I don’t think so, Jamie here will leave for New York in a week. We’ll be fast, don’t worry.” There was always something to worry about with Malfoy.

Ron had already a foot outside the door of the studio: “Mate, I have to come back to Hermione or she’ll kill me. It’s a week we’re planning this dinner together. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”.

Harry rolled his eyes: “Sure Ron, have a good dinner. Say hello to Hermione!” he turned to Malfoy to see the photographer packing his belongings.

“Hey, where are you going?” Harry asked directly to Jamie, but it was Malfoy who answered: “Oh, he was payed for 3 hours of work, didn’t I tell you? Looks like we’ll do this shoot alone.”

Jamie looked at Draco and he _winked:_ “Yeah, I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but after all these years, Draco became very good with cameras, I’m sure he’ll do a great work. Send me the files after, so that I can edit all the photos together and send them to the agency from NY. Bye guys!” Harry shook his hand to greet him, but as soon as he was out of reach, he gave Malfoy a dirty look.

“What do you want Malfoy?”

“Same thing as you, Potter. To gain funds for the Aurors Department of course. Now, I had some ideas for that…” Malfoy said, trafficking with the camera.   

“Let’s hear them.”

“Ok, it’s all set. I’ll control the camera with magic so that I can take the photos even from the photo set, with you. I was thinking I could take you some photos and then we could take some together. Before you can say anything, hear me out: I’m a former Death Eater, but people love to see my pictures because I've got the look of the bad guy, I have the Dark Mark, I taste like prohibition, darkness, I’m scarred… - he trailed down, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his Sectumsempra scars, the ones that still made Harry feel a horrible person, but that at the same time made his cock harder than rocks – You are, on the contrary, the good guy, but cool because you’re scarred too, you’re Head Auror, you symbolize the bravery. Together we’d make a strong impression, we communicate that past can be overcome, differences can be set aside. Plus, we look good together: I’ve straight blond hair, you’ve dark brown, constantly untamed, hair… We’re opposites and people like those kinds of things.”

Malfoy finished his talk without his leggings on and he was already undressing Harry too.

“Emh, Malfoy, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you said all of those things just to confound me and flirt with me. Why are you taking my clothes off?” Harry was beginning to panic: he was picturing a naked session with Malfoy in his head and his cock was already half-hard. He couldn’t let Malfoy discover it.

“Mmh, you need to ease up. I say we take some pictures more… _risqué_.”

“Malfoy, are you kidding me? There’s no way I’m doing something so unprofessional!” Harry knew he was double-talking, but he didn’t know how to escape the situation without making a fool out of himself.

“Just try one or two photos with me. If you won’t like them, we’ll stop.” Malfoy looked straight into his eyes and Harry melted: he had the opportunity to see something more of Malfoy, but it was risky to expose himself so much...

“Fine.” That was his cock talking.

“Great. Take off your work clothes.” Harry did as he was told so that he now wore only his underpants and a t-shirt.

Malfoy was already half-naked and he instructed Harry for the picture: they could start with something easy, like positioning one in front of the other with their wands raised, as if in a duel, but smiling friendly. _Click_.

Then they passed to something different: Harry grabbed Malfoy from his shirt collar and Malfoy rested his hands above Harry’s chest, their faces far too close to be comfortable. Harry could feel Malfoy’s breath ghosting on his lips and he sucked in a breath to take a hold of himself. _Click_.

Harry knew these photos weren’t good material for the campaign, but he wanted to know where Malfoy was going with that. After a few minutes, Harry found himself on the floor with Malfoy straddling him, and he couldn’t think anymore. “M-Malfoy, why are we taking a photo like this?” His voice came out like a whisper and he grabbed Malfoy from the hips; his cock was painfully hard and there was no way Malfoy didn’t feel it.

“Because I think we’re sexy like this.” There wasn’t track of humour in his words. He ran a hand through Harry’s hair, yanking at it to expose his throat. _Click_.

His eyes went very dark and he approached Harry’s face… “Wait! Oh my god, I can’t believe I was almost forgetting!”

“About what?” Harry couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice: they were so close to getting some work done.

Malfoy quickly got up and ran to the changing room. “I had this…thing… You absolutely have to wear it for the next photo!”

He came back with something Harry didn’t recognize straightaway. Then Malfoy grinned and handed him the “thing”: it was a … cover for a dick, there was no other way to call it. It wasn’t underwear, it absolutely had nothing more than a thread, like a thong, and in the front, there was a kind of sock for the penis shaped like a reindeer. Very Christmasy.   

“Malfoy, why do you have something like that? It’s atrocious. Plus, you know it is summer, right?”

“But people will love to have a picture of the great Potter in a Christmas hold!”

“A _naughty_ Christmas hold?”

“Of course. Or, at least, I’d love to have it.” Malfoy bounced his hand still stretched holding the thing for Harry, who reluctantly took it and wore it. If Malfoy still had doubts about his erection, they would have been resolved by now.

He took the camera and instructed Harry, “Mmmh, you look good in that. Lay down.”

Harry did it and Malfoy knelt down next to Harry’s hip. “Good, now arch your back towards me.”

Harry was reluctant, so Malfoy slipped a hand behind his waist and pulled him from the floor, sighing, “Arch as if you were trying to take my cock better inside of you.”

Oh fuck, did he hear right? Did really Malfoy say something like that? Well, two could play at that game.

“To do that, I’d need to really have it in my arse.” He palmed his cock and arched his back.

Malfoy licked his lips and quickly took the photo. _Click_. He almost threw it away in his haste to lean down and reach for Harry's neck, nippling the shell of his ear.

“Do you know how much of a tease you are? Always so smug, so tidy in your uniform, your pictures are everywhere for people to know about your life… but no one ever gets you. I want you, Potter, I’ve wanted you from the very beginning.” Malfoy straddled him now, and Harry rocked his hips towards him.

“Fuck Malfoy, I don’t miss any of your photos, they drive me completely crazy.” Harry said, voice between a snarl and a purr.

He grabbed Malfoy from the shirt and pulled him in a kiss that was more teeth than tongue and he slapped him on his buttocks; Malfoy squeaked softly, canting his hips up.

Harry grabbed Malfoy’s pants and shoved them down, taking off what remained of his clothes; he was about to remove the christmasy-thong when he had an idea. “I say you wear it Malfoy, while you’re riding me.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and let out a soft gasp but he put the thing on: it was both amusing and arousing. He came back to straddle Harry and braced his hands on his chest, possessive and hungry. “Is this how you want me? Above you, riding your cock like a pornstar?”

He wiggled his hips on Harry’s dick and Harry let out a hissed “Fuck yes.”

With a shift of his hand, Malfoy Accioed a jar of lube, dipped his fingers in it and reached behind him, pushing them into his entrance. Harry’s cock bobbed, drizzling pre-come on his groin and he hauled Malfoy nearer, to lick his nipples. A scar crossed Malfoy's right nipple and Harry found himself slowly licking along it, making Malfoy quiver under his tongue.

Malfoy was making the most captivating sounds on earth and Harry looked up at him: he was utterly handsome with his eyelids almost closed, biting his lips… He couldn't resist - he picked up the camera and took a photo of Malfoy riding his own fingers. _Click_.

He felt like he really was in a porn movie and couldn’t resist anymore: he let go of the camera and pushed a hand in the lube, running it over his cock. Malfoy slid out of his fingers and sunk down, placing his loosened rim on the tip of Harry’s dick.

Staring into Harry's eyes, Malfoy slowly lowered on his cock until he felt his buttocks rested on Harry’s groin, leaning in to kiss Harry, who panted and meowled in his mouth, canting his hips in rhythm to meet Malfoy’s movements up and down his cock.

“Nnh, yes, Malfoy, take it, take it all… aaah, _fuck_!” Harry rutted harder into him, grasping his hips in a way he knew he would have left bruises and he fucking didn’t care; he actually found himself even harder at the thought.

Malfoy was scratching Harry’s chest, making him shiver and babble nonsense, until he cried out, closing his eyes and starting to ride him faster. “Yes, yes Potter, I’m… you…nnh, I’m close.”

Harry looked at Malfoy's cock bouncing against his groin and felt a feral desire to hear and see Malfoy come. He let go of Malfoy's hip to grip his cock, stroking him through his orgasm and collecting his come in his fist. He ran his cummed hand on his chest and neck, reaching his lips and licking it off.

Malfoy was avidly looking at him, with dark blown pupils. “Oh god, Potter this is fucking hot.” He stopped a moment to collect the camera from the floor and take a photo of Harry eating come off his hand. _Click_.

With the feeling of his impendent orgasm, Harry grabbed the camera and shove it away, clutching at Malfoy’s hips and guiding him into a sharp rhythm; after few shoves he came into Malfoy, the force of it making his eyes roll over. Malfoy’s arsehole spasmed around his cock, squeezing every last drop out of Harry. 

With a last kiss, Malfoy slid off of him, laying down next to him.

They were puffing heavily, eyes closed, lying on the floor of the photo set, with the camera between them and, in the confusion of the moment, Harry managed to breathe, “You were right, this is a hard job. Gosh, I hope these photos will remain private.”

Surely enough, they didn’t, but that was another story.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something without smut, but it happened again.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed❤️.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
